


Couldn't Think of a Title

by KameTerra



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: April Fools' Day, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameTerra/pseuds/KameTerra
Summary: APRIL FOOLS 2009! another day,Another pizza, another Battle. Sotry better than the summery!





	Couldn't Think of a Title

The Best TMNT Story EVER

One day the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, got tired of watching Jerry Spring and Brokeback Mountain, so they decided to go get some pizza.

After they left, Splinter died.

The turles came to a wearhouse, and hey decided to check there for pizzza.  Inside, the warehouse was all white, so there was no need for description.

They saw the Shredder in the wearouse, so they started to fight.  The turtles were winning.  But secredtly, the Shredder was just waiting for a chance to chop their legs off.  That was what he liked to do—chop off legs.

“I am goin g to cut off your pegs!” he said.

But he never got the chance because just then he farted and the fumes killed the turtles.  But all it did to the Shredder was make him hungry becaused it smelled like McDonald’s.

Just then April came into the building, her breasts bouncing.  “All right, thye’re dead!” she cheered, and took off her shirt.

It was very cold in the warehouse.

Shredder said nothing.  He was too busy staring at her ginormous perky boobs.

April walked over to the Shredder and made out with him.  Shredder was happy and he got lots of feelies.

Then they went to Wendy’s and ate Baconators.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry for those whose eyes started bleeding while reading this, and for inflicting such a monstrosity on the fandom at large. When the Terrapin Tarts decided to sponsor an April Fool's day contest, I just HAD to take part, but I drew a blank when it came to coming up with a truly horrendous fic. So I turned to my fiance for help, and asked what it would take to get HIM to read a TMNT fic. Apparently, it takes pointless character death, crude bathroom humor, and topless women. Go figure.
> 
> Um, thanks for reading?
> 
> Sincere Apologies,  
> KameTerra


End file.
